


True Love's First Kiss

by phansromance (stealintomyaffections)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, idek, im sorry for this, warning for self hate, yes this is loosely inspired by shrek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealintomyaffections/pseuds/phansromance
Summary: Dan turns into an ogre every night, and the only way to cure it is true love’s kiss. After many years, Dan’s time is running out, but his true love is right where he least expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of inspired by Shrek so I’m not sure if this is meant to be taken seriously or not… but I liked the concept so I wrote it anyway.  
> Title is the name of an actual song played in Shrek.  
> Once again a HUGE thank you to my beta Morgan for helping me with this weird fic :). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Dan was getting ready for his third date this week, with a different person than the previous nights. He was desperate to rid himself of what he considered a monster lurking inside of him, only to emerge at sunsets and disappear at dawn. The only way to cure his ‘ailment’ was true love’s kiss, and Dan had been unlucky so far. He had been searching basically since birth and nothing. No one came even close.

When Dan was younger, around 14 or so, his grade went to the park, just intending to have a fun day. Most ran to the playground, shoving past others to get to the equipment they wanted first. Dan and his friends, however, decided to walk along the trails. They wandered for a little before they they stumbled across a swamp. Unable to keep his balance on the slippery ground, Dan fell into the muddy trench. During submersion, a sharp pain seared into his pressure point, almost bite-like. It came as quickly as it went, though. Dan’s friends eventually pulled him out, and he ended up getting into trouble for falling in and getting himself all dirty.

However, when the sun set that night, Dan was horrified to see himself. That an ogre stood where his body should.

Dan had learned to hide his condition from everyone, even his parents, who weren’t around for most of his life, which admittedly made keeping it under wraps easier. The only person who knew was Phil, Dan’s flatmate and best friend. Phil discovering was an accident. Early into their new life as flatmates, Dan would lock himself in his room as soon as the sun had disappeared, only to return in the morning, when the sun was up. This routine had been occurring for many months. Until one night, when Phil left his laptop charger in Dan’s room and Dan forgot to lock the door. Phil would admit that he was shocked at first and maybe a little bit scared, but Dan sat Phil down and talked him through everything, when he was human of course. Letting Phil adjust to the sudden and very much unexpected piece of information about his best friend was the most important thing. Luckily, Phil accepted Dan very quickly. Dan was confused as to how Phil could acclimate that rapidly, but he didn’t question. He was just happy that his best friend welcomed that part of Dan, no matter how much he yearned to destroy it. At least there’s nothing left to hide.

Dan walked into the lounge with his signature black skinny jeans and monochrome shirt clinging to his skin.

“How do I look?” Dan asked Phil, doing a little spin for the man who was sitting on the couch, laptop on his lap.

“Another date Danny boy?” Phil winked and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively at the younger man in front of him.

“A) don’t call me Danny boy, b) nothing of that nature is going to happen, c) yes another date because most dates end in kisses so by the end of each date, I’ll know if they’re my true love or not,” Dan retaliated, half-joking.

“Dan… don’t you think you want to take a break for a while? I mean, you’re practically going on a date every night with someone different every time. Don’t you want to put it on pause for a bit and just, I don’t know, breathe? Live?” Phil questioned.

“I can’t Phil. You know I can’t stop until I get rid of this thing that I turn into every night.”

Tears began to well in Dan’s eyes. He tried to stop them from rolling down his cheeks.

“I know that Dan, I know, believe me I do, but… you’re tiring yourself out. I can tell and going on a date every night isn’t helping. Yeah sure, you’re crossing off one person on the list but there’s still billions to go. How about you just rest for a bit and then go back into the dating pool, or better yet, wait for your true love to come to you?” Phil finished, pausing to gauge Dan’s reaction.

“You don’t understand Phil…” He started, anger rising in his chest, “You don’t understand what it’s like. What it’s like to turn into a monster every night. To despise every part of you while like that. You’re asking me to wait, wait for my true love to come to me, and how long would that take, Phil? Months? Years? I can barely stand dealing with it as long as I have now, yet alone another decade or two!” Dan’s voice rose quickly into a yell.

“I understand that Dan, I do, but-”

“No, you don’t, you could never understand.”

Silence hung over the two men, both not knowing what to say or do next. Dan’s cheeks now had tear stains, and Phil was on the verge of tears himself. He hated seeing Dan so upset. He was only trying to help, but Dan wasn’t having it. He wanted to terminate the literal ogre inside him as fast as possible and nothing was going to get in his way of that.

“I’ll be back before sunset,” Dan spoke through gritted teeth before marching out of the room, slamming their front apartment door.

Only then did Phil let a few droplets fall.

-

A few hours later, Dan returned. Before sunset, as promised.

He stomped into his room, not forgetting to lock the door behind him, indicating to Phil that he had no intention of coming out and definitely did not want to be disturbed. Discomfort churned inside Phil’s stomach. His gut told him that something was wrong, which was confirmed by Dan’s quiet sobs coming through the thin walls of the room opposite. He wanted to go and comfort Dan, but he knew that his presence would most likely not be welcomed, so he reluctantly stayed in his room, listening to his best friend’s cries. It didn’t take long before Phil was in the same state as Dan.

-

Dan didn’t leave his room when he awoke the next morning.

The day ticked on. Each hour that passed increased Phil’s worry even more than the last. Dan still wasn’t out of the room by the time sunset occurred. Phil wanted to go into his room and help in some way, but he knew it would be best to wait until the next day. Dan hated Phil seeing his ogre form, which to Phil was clearly evident by the way Dan still would barely leave his room between the time of sunrise and sunset.

Phil could hardly bear it. Each second that went past felt like an eternity. All he yearned for was to go and comfort Dan and try to force tomorrow upon the world.

-

Tomorrow did come eventually, much to Phil’s rejoice. He decided to wait until at least an hour before sunset before entering Dan’s room, giving him time to come out if he wanted to, but Phil highly doubted it. He tried to make himself scarce throughout the day, but his mind never let thoughts of Dan dissipate.

-

_**6:15pm** _

45 minutes until the estimated time that sunset was scheduled by weather satellites and was broadcast on TV and accessible via the internet, which Phil checked a few more times than he would care to admit.

Phil stood at Dan’s door, inhaling a few deep breaths of oxygen into his lungs, before knocking on the door.

“Dan? It’s me.”

Silence.

“Can I come in?”

Phil heard the door lock click, suggesting that Dan had unlocked the wall between them. Phil placed his palm around the knob and turned it slowly, not wanting to startle Dan.

“Dan?” He whispered as he entered his room and saw his best friend, laying back down against the bed staring up at the ceiling. Pale, tear stained skin with dark circles under his eyes greeted Phil.

“Dan,” Phil closed the door behind him, “are you alright?”

Dan still kept his eyes trained onto the roof above them.

“You know Wednesday’s date? Jessica? Nothing. She’s not it.” He spoke quietly and Phil expected as much. Dan would be jumping up and down if it were the opposite.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ve been thinking a lot about what you said. Adding my own thoughts and conclusions onto it,” Dan sat up and shuffled to the edge of bed, making eye contact with Phil for the first time since their clash, days prior.

“I’m never gonna find them, am I Phil?”

Dan, once again, broke down into sobs. Phil moved closer to the bed and sat down next to his friend, pulling him in for a hug. Dan embraced Phil quickly, wrapping arms around Phil’s neck as he cried into his shoulder. Phil placed his hands on Dan’s back, rubbing gently, attempting not to let his own tears fall.

“I’m gonna be stuck a monster forever,” Dan choked out through multiple sobs.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Phil whispered, pulling Dan away from hug to let their eyes meet, “you’re not a monster. You’re intelligent, witty, funny… You’re the most amazing person I know, I only wish you would see that.”

“Maybe I would if people actually loved me…”

“I’m sure your parents love you-”

Dan scoffed, “Yeah, as if. They weren’t there Phil, they never were. They never loved me and if they did they wouldn’t after finding out what I turn into. No one would. They’d see me as a freak, something to be afraid of, a monster.”

Phil paused, carefully deliberating his next words.

“I found out and I don’t think of or see you as a monster. I care about you Dan, more than I have anyone else in my entire life and if anything happened to you I don’t know what I’d do. If anyone even thought about laying a finger on you, they’d be on the ground before they could come near. I…”

Dan noticed the warm hues lighting up Phil’s face. Sunset.

“Phil, please go.” Dan whispered softly.

“What, why?” Phil questioned and Dan gestured to the window behind Phil, displaying the sunset in full.

“There’s one thing I never told you,” Dan started and Phil looked back curiously. “I had until the sunset before my 25th birthday to kiss my true love, otherwise I would be stuck in ogre form, night and day.”

Phil realised the date, 10th of June 2016. The day before Dan’s 25th birthday.

“After the sun sets, you’ll never see me again.” A small droplet of water ran down Dan’s cheek.

“I’ve packed my bags already. I can’t stay here, Phil. I’ll go somewhere quiet and secluded, away from the city. I don’t want you to try and find me. It’s for the best.”

Phil couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“No, no, no, Dan, please, don’t go,” Phil sobbed.

“It’s too late Phil. It’s too late.”

Phil practically jumped on Dan and embraced him into a hug, tears streaming down each of their faces. Dan didn’t object and wrapped his arms around Phil’s waist, never wanting to let go.

Phil pulled back slightly and pressed their noses together.

“I love you,” Phil confessed, crashing his lips into Dan’s just as the sun slipped out of sight.

Dan felt his fingertips tingling and he pulled away to see his entire body glowing and smoke surrounding him. Phil watched in awe. No thoughts came to his brain. Instead, he just watched. The smoke eventually vanished and Dan was human. Human. He looked down at his hands, making sure he was actually a human before glancing up to see that the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon. He watched Phil for a second before cupping the man’s cheeks and crashing his lips back onto Phil’s. It was a soft, sweet and loving kiss. Neither pulled away until they absolutely had to, because unfortunately oxygen was needed.

“I love you too.”


End file.
